Problem: To get to school each morning, Christopher takes a motorcycle 4.03 kilometers and a bike 3.03 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 47.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Christopher's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ Christopher travels 7.06 kilometers in total.